A conference on cocaine and other stimulants is to be held during the summer of 1975 by the Behavioral Neuropharmacology Section, Department of Psychiatry, Duke University School of Medicine. Invited participants will examine present knowledge of cocaine's pharmacological, physiological and behavioral effects. Sociological, psychological and clinical aspects of cocaine use and abuse will be described. Areas intended for critical examination will be outlined to participants, and manuscripts will be circulated, prior to the conference in order to facilitate profitable discussion sessions. Manuscripts and discussions will be edited and published.